deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blade0886/The Debunking Show! ft.Blade
¡HOLA AMIGOS! ''I finally decided to host something for meself! It was an idea I had cooked up for a very long time now, and after recent interesting discussions with Friendly, decided to finally do execute the idea, with him as co-host. Now, let's present what these series of blogs will consist of. Subject Of course, I need to explain the main topic at hand here. Namely, what are these blogs for? Well, you saw the title: it'll be about debunking. Since this is a VS debate site, I think you know what I'm talking about. Pre-conceptual ideas of characters are legion in VS debating, and are simply unavoidable. That's what happens when a ton of people have a ton of different opinions, or in most cases, just take the words of an obscure researcher for granted and go and say absurd things about certain characters. Now, let me make myself clear right now: I'm not here to prove anything, or rather, I'm here to prove that certain assertions are false. While I will do things like: "for these reasons, X is not Y level", I will not be doing: "and hence, X is of Z level because of N reasons". This will be only debunking, not proving. It's not because I prove by A+B that your favourite character isn't of a certain level that I'm saying that he is of another level. And while I'm at it, I won't be solely debunking feats of strength. I can also debunk an idea that makes a character weaker than what he really is. Format To keep this visually interesting, I thought about including some screenshots, especially if I want to make comparisons. Also, I'll try my best to adopt a style of writing that doesn't look like a pain to read. Of course, they will be some numbers and weirdly-turned out phrases, but they are pretty much necessary. After, if I go overboard in either of those(or other things), feel free to make constructive criticism in the comments or on chat(the point is that this show keeps getting better, and not worse. Things such as: "Your logic sucks" without any valid reasoning to it don't have their place here. And even then, it would be best if you formulated it differently, even if my brain seems to function so abysmally differently than yours). Requests I will gladly take requests, even though I already have a few topics to which I could discuss, including some easy, difficult and some that are believed by a horrendous majority of fans. Feel free to request whatever topic you feel needs a debunk, but bear in mind: I will only do it if Friendly and myself disagree on it(at least one of us). Doesn't stop from trying to make us do it though :3 Conclusion I think I spoke about everything, if you have any questions, post them in the comments or on chat. And I will conclude by a nice little feature that will be added in every episode of this show: a hint for the next topic. But, wanting to keep things interesting, if the hint is too obvious, I will voluntarily obscure it to add some spice to the challenge. Dots will mean something's missing, I can scramble the words up, and if it's not a quote, I will pick a feature of the character. Also, it will always be a hint towards the character itself, never the topic it will be debunked on. Enjoy! '''In the next episode of The Debunking Show!:' I am...the universe! Category:Blog posts